


Typowy Cesarski

by Filigranka



Series: Pięknych krain jest niemało, lecz najpiękniejsze z nich Vvardenfell [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen, Polski | Polish, archiwizujemy nasze rzeczy z AW, napisane /dekadę/ temu. wicie rozumicie idealne to to nie jest, strumienie świadomości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typowy Cesarski, typowy wieczór na tym przeklętym Vvardenfell, typowa karczma, typowe tarcia... I mniej typowe wieczoru zakończenie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typowy Cesarski

**Author's Note:**

> Jak przy wszystkich rzeczach sprzed dekady - ostrzegam, że one są napisane, ekhm, stylem sprzed lat dziesięciu. Czyli bardzo słabo. Poprawiłam interpunkcję i stronę edytorską, poprawiłam najbardziej pretensjonalne i patetyczne fragmenty, ale większość - nawet tego patosu i pretensji - zostawiłam. W ramach archiwum albo wspomnień. Albo jakiejś elementarnej uczciwości względem samej siebie. ;)
> 
> Romans, owszem, jest całkowicie deus ex machina. Reszta mi nawet fabularnie i psychologicznie pasuje (styl, niestety, nie). Jeśli jakimś cudem kiedyś na to wpadnie ktoś z dawnej AW, to będzie wiedział, że rzecz, owszem, była początkiem cyklu. Resztę cyklu też zamierzam przerzucić, właśnie jest w trakcie korekty. ;)

  
          
Martin Dortemus był prostym Cesarskim: służył w Legionie, czcił Dziewiątkę, wykonywał rozkazy przełożonych bez szemrania czy śladu refleksji. Kochał Cyrodiil, Cesarza, Imperium, pieniądze, wino i tanie jawnogrzesznice. Typowy, wręcz wzorcowy przedstawiciel rasy. W kartotece przy jego nazwisku widniał krótki, lakoniczny opis – wzrost średni, oczy piwne, włosy brązowe, znaków szczególnych brak. Tylko jakiś dowcipny urzędnik niższego szczebla dopisał w poprzek kartki: „żywcem wyjęty z książki o gatunkach”. I to ten napis zwrócił uwagę czujnych, czerwonych oczu.   
          
       ***   
          
„Dlaczego ja?”, myślał ponuro Martin, sącząc wino w najdroższej z karczm Ald’ruhn – jedynej, w której legioniści mogli czuć się bezpiecznie. „Przecież losowaliśmy, czemu padło na mnie? I właściwie, po co ten nabór uzupełniający do garnizonów na Morrowind? Przecież Rody i ta ich Świątynia same trzymają wszystkich za pysk. Powstanie! Też coś, Vivekowi odpowiada układ. Za to teraz muszę siedzieć tutaj, na tym przeklętym przez daedry pustkowiu, oczekiwać na kolejną burzę i żywić się mięsem szczurów lub owadów. Owady!”, wstrząsnął się z obrzydzeniem. „Wszędzie, wszędzie owady! Jeżdżę na nich, zjadam je, próbują mnie zabić – olbrzymie owady, niech je Dagon porwie! I jeszcze ta wyspa, żeby choć kontynent, nie, oczywiście musiałem trafić na wyspę, pełną ksenofobów, buntowników, łajdaków i nawiedzonych szaleńców! Wspaniale, po prostu wspaniale”.   
       Jego goryczy nie zmniejszał ani dodatek do pensji za „trudne warunki pracy” jak eufemistycznie określano coraz częstsze burze, dziwne stworzenia wychodzące zza bariery i fanatyczną nienawiść Dunmerów do obcych, ani perspektywa wcześniejszej emerytury – jeden rok służby w takim miejscu liczono za półtora – ani zasłużony sława tutejszych domów uciech. Zdaniem większości żołnierzy, miesiąc tutaj... „To dwa lata życia mniej”, jęknął w duszy Dortemus. „Umrę nim dotrwam do tej emerytury. Albo zginę, kiedy któryś z tych dzikusów postanowi znowu oczyścić Morrowind z obcych, jak trzy miesiące temu. Dzięki niech będą Talosowi, że siedziałem wtedy w karcerze, za picie – za niewinność, bo kto by nie pił? Ale Herman stracił życie, spokój jego duszy. Parszywa robota. A te mroczne szumowiny, niech je zaraza, stwierdziły niepoczytalność. I radziły udać się do Morag Tong. Niedoczekanie ich, Legion nie będzie płacił zabójcom. Parszywe, zapchlone, skorumpowane, zgniłe...   
       W tym momencie umilkł, zdawszy sobie wreszcie sprawę, że zaczął wyrażać swoje myśli na głos. Niektórzy goście patrzyli na niego. Wybąkał przeprosiny. Odwrócili głowy.   
       Siedział i pił – nieco ostrożniej, bo nie chciał znowu wylądować w więzieniu, ale nadal sporo. Goście – głównie inni legioniści, albo przybysze spoza wyspy, podobnie jak oni ledwo tolerowani, jeśli w ogóle, przez mieszkańców Ald’ruhn – upijali się w milczeniu. Do gospody weszła grupka mrocznych elfów, wyraźnie już lekko wstawionych, po czym zażądała flinu. Pieniądze zadźwięczały, karczmarka – Blana Indar, kojarzył ją już z imienia – szeroko otworzyła oczy, jeden z nich rzucił „Łeszty nie tłeba”. Merka szybko podała trunek i zręcznymi, chciwymi palcami zgarnęła napiwek z blatu.   
       „Wysoki, naprawdę wysoki”, myślała, automatycznie wycierając szklankę. „Kim oni mogą być? Nie widziałam ich nigdy dotąd, a przecież znam wszystkich z miasta. Muszą być bogaci. Może pielgrzymi na szlaku? Handlarze?”. Spróbowała dokładniej przyjrzeć się gościom, ale przysiedli oni w ciemnym kącie. „I nie zdjęli kapturów”, zauważyła z dreszczem ekscytacji. „To dziwne... Morag Tong? Mają tu swoją siedzibę. Ale pijani zabójcy? Groteskowe. Chyba że się maskują”. Jeszcze raz zerknęła w tamtą stronę.   
       Pili szybko, ich śmiech wypełniał zwykle cichą salę. Ale, choć próbowała, nie mogła dosłyszeć słów. Spróbowała przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co kiedykolwiek słyszała na temat najemnych morderców. „Mogą wylewać gdzieś cały napój. Z tego miejsca nic nie zobaczę. Podejść? Ryzykowne. Mogą się obrazić, wyjść, a wyglądają na dobrych klientów. Ale z drugiej strony: czy to nie jest przygoda?”   
       Karczmarka też przecież miała kiedyś marzenia. Zwykłe, dziecinne. Była najpiękniejsza na podwórku, oglądali się za nią wszyscy chłopcy. Śpiewali serenady, przynosili kwiaty, obiecywali miłość aż po grób. A ona śniła o bogatym merze z dobrego domu, który spojrzy na nią, zakocha się i będą jak w bajce żyć długo, szczęśliwie, beztrosko. To było głupiutkie, wiedziała o tym teraz. Teraz wiedziała, że rację miała dozorczyni, pomarszczona, złośliwa kobieta, pachnąca kurzem. Od dnia śmierci swojego jedynego syna (zginął w jakieś bójce) jej ulubionym zajęciem było niszczenie dziecięcych marzeń, sprowadzenie ich na ziemię.   
       — Jesteś ładna, fakt — zwykła mówić Blany. — A takie kończą jako dziewki. I tylu poznasz bogaczy, ilu cię wychędoży.   
       Te słowa prześladowały dziewczynę całe życie, całe życie próbowała uciec od zawartej w nich ponurej przepowiedni. „I udało mi się, pomyślała mimowolnie zaciskając zęby, Jestem karczmarką, nie... panną lekkich obyczajów”.   
       Ale miała też inne marzenie. Dzieliła je ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, Orpatem Surmem. Chcieli być poszukiwaczami przygód, zabijać bandytów, potwory i pomagać ubogim. Chcieli walczyć za Morrowind w wojnie przeciwko Cesarstwu. Tylko, że wojna nie wybuchła. Kraj osiągnął małą stabilizację i wszystkich to zadowalało, a już najbardziej Trójcę. Powstanie było wszystkim nie na rękę. Ta wróżba dozorczyni się sprawdziła.   
       — Nikt nie chce rebelii, nikt nie chce niepodległości, siedzą i gadają, ale nic nigdy nie zrobią, nie planujcie takich głupot pod moim oknami, bo pęknę ze śmiechu. Poszukiwacze przygód! Też coś. Idzie taki w świat i wraca jeszcze bardziej goły niż wyruszył, bez ręki, oka, nogi. Tylko zgryzoty narobi matce, a potem żebrze o kawałek chleba.   
       Nie wierzyli, chowali siebie i swoje wizje po kątach, żeby tylko nie zauważyła, żeby tylko nie zasiała zwątpienia.   
       Ale czas pokazał, że w tym przypadku miała rację. Karczmarka nienawidziła jej za to. Mimo to słowa tamtej siedziały ciągle w głębi jej umysłu, kontrowały każdą chwilę rozmarzenia, kazały myśleć tylko o pracy, napiwkach, panicznej ucieczce od domu uciech cielesnych. „Ale nawet jeśli tak często miała rację, to i tak powinnam do nich podejść. Może dadzą mi jeszcze trochę napiwku? A przy okazji zerknę, jak wygląda ziemia w doniczce...”, tym postanowieniem ruszyła w kierunku stolika.   
       Wypili już prawie cały flin! Trójka Dunmerów, wszyscy wysocy, szczupli, dość przystojni, ubrani w ciemne, nierzucające się w oczy, dobrej jakości szaty. Spojrzeli na nią zaciekawieni.   
       — Dolać, panowie?   
       — Dolać! – Ten sprawiający wrażenie najbardziej pijanego rzucił w jej kierunku spory mieszek.   
       Chwyciła go zręcznie. Był ciężki. Bardzo ciężki.   
       — Za całą sumę?   
       — Tłaaaaaak. Hep! Flin, mołrze flinu, łocean flinu.. Heeep!   
       Jego kompan – najbardziej chyba trzeźwy – chwycił ją delikatnie za rękę.   
       — Niech go pani nie słucha. Trzy, góra cztery dzbanki. Reszta dla pani.   
       — Jak pan sobie życzy, serjo. Dziękuję.   
       — Nie ma za co. Miło, że pani zapytała. To bardzo... profesjonalne.   
       To już nie był wysoki napiwek. To już była jej miesięczna pensja. Tyle że od tego nie odprowadzi podatków. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, pokrywając zmieszanie. „Profesjonalne – co miał na myśli? Patrzył na mnie tak, tak... inaczej. Nie pożądliwie i nie obojętnie. Czyżby?”, na samą myśl zaparło jej dech. „Spojrzał mi w oczy i teraz, teraz wreszcie...? Głupie, ale może... A ziemia w doniczce była mokra. Albo mi się zdawało, zasłaniali ją, czy na pewno przypadkowo? Z całą pewnością to jest przygoda”, zachichotała w duszy.   
       Podeszła, podała im alkohol. Martin patrzył ponuro. „Te przeklęte elfy, takie bogate, morze flinu, słyszał to kto? A i karczmarka, jaka chętna, zaraz podejdzie, zaproponuje, jeszcze się uśmiechnie. Wiadomo, pieniądz otwiera serca. O takich klientów warto dbać. Na nas, legionistów, spojrzeć nie raczy. A jak już, to wrogo i pogardliwie. Jak oni wszyscy. Obcy to wróg. Jakby wiecznie szykowali powstanie. Ale, oczywiście, nie szykują. Tchórze, mocni w tylko gębie. Może to i lepiej. Gdyby każdy z nich atakował, jak ten wściekły pies trzy miesiące temu, już byśmy byli martwi. Pewno dlatego go tak bronili. Jedyny, który spełnił ich pogróżki. Największy bohater Ald’runh, niech go Otchłań. Zapijaczony śmieć. Orpat Surm”. Wybuchnął śmiechem. Trochę mu ulżyło. „To tylko głupie mroczne szmaty. I ci bogacze – pewnie się na handlu niewolnikami wzbogacili, podłe psy, nie to co my. Żadnej kultury. Ona też, Blana, do tamtych to się łasi, a kto jej spokój gwarantuje, kto pilnuje prawa i porządku, kto koncesje daje? Niewdzięcznicy, niezdolni do wyższych uczuć dranie. Potwory nasłane na nas przez Azurę, Mephalę i – jak ją zwą – Boetiah. Podstępni jak daedry, jak one źli i niemoralni. Nic dziwnego, że tak nas nienawidzą, nas, obrońców prawdziwej wiary, prawdziwych bogów”.   
       Gdyby był bardziej trzeźwy, zdałby sobie sprawę, iż przesadza. Ale dzisiaj chciał się upić, zapomnieć oraz podbudować swoje ego, więc dbał tylko o to, żeby nie wyrazić głośno swoich myśli. Wczoraj wysłał list do domu, list będący pociechą, zapewnieniem o pamięci i modlitwie, ale któż mu zagwarantuje, że nie dotrze on za późno, stając się okrutną drwiną? Jego ojciec dawno temu zginął w jednej z potyczek z bandytami. Podobnie jak on należał do Legionu. Matka uprawiała mały kawałek roli, siostra wyszła za mąż za lokalnego handlarza. Długo bogowie nie błogosławili jej ciążą, w końcu jednak modły całej rodziny zdawały się być wysłuchane. Niestety, przed ledwie trzema tygodniami przeczytał, iż jego nowonarodzony siostrzeniec z powodu błędu akuszerki ma złamaną rękę, jest słaby i może nie przeżyć nawet kilku tygodni.   
       Pił więc, pił na umór, jak wszyscy żołnierze Legionu, rzuceni w obcy, nieprzyjazny świat, bez możliwości kontaktu z rodziną czy przyjaciółmi. Może i było to ich rolą, ale ta świadomość nie niosła pociechy. Dawno już uleciała duma z noszenia tej zbroi. Korupcja, układy, wszystko to sprawiało, iż młodzi rekruci szybko pozbywali się złudzeń – nie mieli szans na ani szybki awans, ani na ciekawe zadania, ani na normalne życie. „Mięso armatnie – oto czym jesteśmy. Ja i Herman też. Herman Maurus. Muszę o nim zapomnieć. Był moim przyjacielem, ale muszę. Mam swoje skamienicowe życie, nie mogę ciągle pamiętać jego, tak idiotycznie przerwanego. Miał narzeczoną. Pisał do niej prawie codziennie. Nabijaliśmy się, że taki z niego kochaś. Nazywa się Maurrie Biene, ładna i delikatna, jak każda Bretonka. Przyjechała aż tutaj żeby zobaczyć ciało. Jak powstrzymać te obrazy? Wyglądało okropnie a myśmy wszyscy jej kłamali, że miał lekką śmierć. Ale jak moglibyśmy powiedzieć, iż umierał kilka godzin, plując krwią, tak bardzo przytomny? I krzyczał jej imię, jej i matki. I jeszcze na przemian bluźnił i modlił się, bo dwa tygodnie później miał wrócić do domu, skończyć służbę w Morrowind. Była już ustalona data ślubu. Jak zapomnieć daty? Powoli przygotowywaliśmy mu przyjęcie pożegnalne. A zamiast przyjęcia był pogrzeb...”.   
       Martin nie wytrzymał i głośno jęknął. Tylko trójka nowych gości zwróciła na to uwagę. Reszta była przyzwyczajona – Legionistom zawsze po alkoholu roiły się koszmary. Pochylili głowy i utkwili spojrzenia w kuflach, gdy zaczął on krzyczeć, głośniej i głośniej, złorzeczyć Dunmerom, Trójcy, karczmarce i bogaczom.   
       — Flin jest nasz! — bełkotał. — Flin jest nasz, wy podłe, pozbawione skrupułów mroczne szmaty! A wiecie kto jest największą ze szmat? Wiesz, ty granatowa dziewko, na każdy grosz polecisz, ale nie wiesz, i oni, ta banda bogatych, rozpuszczonych bękartów też nie wie. Daedryczny pomiocie! Ten, który zabił Hermana Maurusa, jego imienia nie wspomnę, bo nie jest pies wart, by go pamiętać. A wyście go nie skazali, wy skorumpowane, heretyckie, wy... wiecie, czemu jesteście szarzy? Bo gnijecie od środka, to klątwa prawdziwych bogów, wy...!   
       Blana rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Zgodnie z prośbą kapitana – „też mi prośba, groził i kazał, zmęczone i wściekłe miał oczy” – powinna go odprowadzić do wieży obserwacyjnej, skąd, zgodnie z jakąś umową, przetransportują go do garnizonu. Robiła to już wiele razy. Szamotała się z pijanymi, silnymi mężczyznami, znosiła groźby i wyzwiska, przerywała pracę, traciła czas i pieniądze. „W zamian za co? Za jedno dziękuję dowódcy fortu? Za jego znużoną, śmiertelnie znużoną twarz? Ileż można? I po co?”.   
       Podeszła do pijanego, zła i stanowcza. Próbowała – jak zawsze – perswadować i – również jak zawsze – została obrzucona stekiem wyzwisk. Jeden z tajemniczych gości podniósł się. „To ten trzeźwy. Pewnie ich szef. Wychodzą. Moja mała przygoda przepadła, przez tego pijanego n’wah!”.   
       — Ja się tym zajmę — rozległo się obok.   
       Zaskoczona podniosła głowę. Dziwni przybysze stanęli tuż przy niej.   
       — Wstyd, żeby kobieta musiała przejmować się takim pijusem — dodał domniemany szef grupy; jego znajomi potaknęli.   
       — Robiłam już to. Nie raz, nie dwa. Nie dziesięć. Dam sobie radę, panowie — odpowiedziała odruchowo.   
       — My też mamy w tym wprawę. Nie wątpię, że da sobie pani radę, ale to hańba, że merka musi zajmować się takimi sprawami. Nie dopuszczę do tego. Gdzie go odprowadzić?   
       — Do... Serjo, naprawdę nie trzeba.   
       — Trzeba. Mój honor mi nie pozwala na to patrzeć.   
       Odetchnęła głęboko.   
       — Do wieży strażniczej. Stamtąd ktoś go odeśle do fortu, ale serjo...   
       — Ani słowa więcej. Zapewnimy mu dobrą opiekę, niech się pani nie martwi.   
       — Dam sobie... dobrze. Wrócicie tu panowie? — Jej nadzieja trwała ułamek sekundy.   
       — Nie, raczej nie. Ale proszę, to zatrzymać, w dowód wdzięczności, za miłą obsługę. Jest pani prawdziwą Dunmerką. — Wcisnął jej w dłoń jakieś puzderko.   
       Wyszli, ciągnąc za sobą opierającego się legionistę.   
       Blana otworzyła szkatułkę i poczuła jak traci dech. W środku był pierścień z perłą i napisane ostrym, męskim pismem słowo „czekaj”. Zamarła czekając na głos dozorczyni w swojej głowie. Ale on milczał i nagle pojęła, uradowana, że odszedł, by nigdy nie wrócić. Nieważne, czy ten mer naprawdę wróci. Miała swoją przygodę. Usiadła przy stole, machinalnie czyszcząc blat.   
       „Oni byli z Morag Tong. Na pewno. Zabiją go, tylko po to przyszli i po to go wyprowadzili. Stałam i patrzyłam. Ale on jest obcy, n’wah, a ja jestem dobrą Dunmerką. Może w ten sposób wspomogłam walkę o wolny Morrowind. Jak Orpat. On się nie bał. Harował za grosze, pił, z dnia na dzień było coraz gorzej. Nienawidził przybyszów, marzył o wielkiej wojnie, o przygodzie – on nigdy nie wyrósł z tych marzeń. W przeciwieństwie do mnie. Był taki sfrustrowany, biedactwo... Przepijał swoją marną pensyjkę, a ja mu zawsze dawałam za darmo trochę jedzenia. Może źle robiłam, może go umacniałam w poczuciu, że robi dobrze, ale – to mój przyjaciel, nie mogłam patrzyć jak głoduje, jak wpada w nicość, jak traci rozum. Nigdy mu nie podałam alkoholu, a on wtedy mnie wyklinał, ale nie uderzył. Płakałam, potem on przepraszał i znowu, jak dawniej, rozmawialiśmy o przygodzie. Jak dzieci. Wtedy czułam się bezpieczna, tak bardzo szczęśliwa – prawie jakby spełnienie marzeń czekało tuż za rogiem. I tak w końcu było... ale Orpat tego nie doczeka”. Drgnęła – jeden z klientów wyszedł, zamknęła za nim drzwi, przysiadła za barem, tocząc wkoło niewidzącym wzrokiem.   
       „Któregoś dnia, nie było mnie wtedy przy ladzie, więc wypił więcej, któryś z tych legionistów, też upity – Herman, tamten go wspominał przed chwilą, n’wah i pies, jak wszyscy – upity, ale szczęśliwy, z jakiegoś powodu szczęśliwy, coś powiedział. Nikt prócz Orpata nie wie, co. Słyszałam jego krzyk, święty Nerevarze, tak straszny, tak szalony – wrzeszczał, że oczyści Morrowind z cesarskiej zarazy. Bałam się, przeczuwałam, do czego jest zdolny. Chciałam go powstrzymać, ale Mirabbe – ona wtedy podawała – zamknęła za sobą drzwi na zaplecze, piszczała o krwi i kiedy w końcu je otworzyłam... Za późno było na cokolwiek”. Teraz, gdy wraz ze słowami, przed oczyma stanął jej obraz, poczuła dreszcze.   
       Ręce Orpata całe czerwone, jego tani, żelazny sztylet też. I kilkanaście purpurowych plam na ubraniu legionisty. Jej przyjaciel stał, nic nie mówił, patrzył w koło błędnym wzrokiem. Straż pojawiła się szybko, zabrali go więzienia, nie stawiał oporu. Od tego wieczoru minęły już trzy miesiące, a jego stan nie uległ poprawie. Trwał w bezruchu, wpatrzony w jeden punkt, bezwładny i bezwolny jak popsuta lalka. Oczywiście, stwierdzono niepoczytalność „A oni jeszcze śmieli się oburzać. Chcieli żebyśmy go zabili! Nic litości, nic miłosierdzia. Podli! Barbarzyńskie bestie. Wyprzedzamy ich o całe wieki cywilizacji... Pójdę jutro do Orpata. Dawno u niego nie byłam, prawie tydzień, może akurat jutro mu się poprawi”. Blana potrząsnęła głową. „Kogo ja oszukuję? Nigdy mu się już nie poprawi, straciłam go na zawsze”, zacisnęła zęby, poprawiła się w myśli, „jego dusza poległa za wolny Morrowind, nawet jeśli ciałem ciągle jest wśród nas. Tak. Jutro przyjdzie kapitan fortu. Będzie szukał tego żołnierza. Co ja mu powiem? Wyszedł sam, mocno pijany, ale o własnych siłach, goście, jak zawsze rzucą, że nic nie widzieli. To się uda. Na pewno. Jeśli znajdą zwłoki... Ale może nie, tamci są profesjonalistami. Zaginiony, uznany za zmarłego. To podobno jeszcze gorsze dla rodziny... Nie obchodzi mnie jego rodzina. Nikt mu nie kazał tu przyjeżdżać, przychodzić do tej karczmy, przeklinać i krzyczeć. Wcale mi go nie żal. A Morag Tong się odwdzięcza. Za to może zamieszkam w pięknym domu i zapewnię Orpatowi leczenie. Warunki dużo lepsze niż te, które ma teraz w więzieniu. Czy to jest mało?”.   
       Potarła skronie. Ostatni goście właśnie wychodzili. Rzuciła im przelotne spojrzenie i zaczęła sprzątać ze stołu.   
       „Tylko spojrzenie kapitana. Ono mnie męczy. Wiem, jak będzie wyglądać. Identyczny wyraz mają jego usta, słowa, intonacja, zapach, poznaczone bliznami ciało – on cały jest śmiertelnym znużeniem. I przygnębieniem. I żalem. I rozgoryczeniem. Przyjdzie jutro, powie, jak bardzo mi dziękuje za pomoc, za to, że zawsze odprowadzam chłopaków, ile to dla niego znaczy, ile to dla nich znaczy, znać taką przyjazną twarz, miejsce, gdzie można odpocząć od niechętnych spojrzeń. Powie, iż rozumie, ja nie mogę każdego pilnować, nie jest pani niańką, to dokładnie powie. Ale, doda, oni potrzebują właśnie opiekunki, siostry, matki, ciotki – a Morrowind im oferuje tylko dziwki! Ja się obruszę, on przeprosi za wybuch. Położy na stole swoje szerokie, spracowane dłonie, zakończone łagodnymi półkolami palców, przypominają mi złamane skrzydła skrzekacza, nie wiem czemu. Ma schludnie przycięte, czyste paznokcie, nie to co inni. Zacznie tłumaczyć, jak im tu źle, jak tęsknią, jak bardzo są zagubieni, jak chcieliby odpocząć od nienawiści. Mówi dużo, ja słucham. Potem, jak zawsze, znajdzie się o krok o powiedzenia złego słowa o Cesarstwie, o władcy, który wysyła tych młodych chłopców, zabierając ich od piersi matek i żon – to czasem mówi w innym kontekście. I wtedy zatrzymuje się, zmieszany i zły, że tak dużo wygadał. Natychmiast zaczyna zachowywać dystans, ja tak samo i kończymy rozmowę służbowym _pani_ i _serjo_. On odchodzi, wściekły, bo zmarnował po raz kolejny szansę – tak, szansę, bo on chciałby chyba, żebyśmy... Potrzebuje przyjaźni. Jutro... Będzie mu ciężko, musi być ciężko, przecież stracił kolejnego z tych swoich chłopców. Żal mi go. Żal mi też tej szansy. Ale ona przepadła, nie odprowadziłam tamtego do strażnicy. Wybrałam miłość, przygodę, marzenia i wolność: Morrowind. Moją własną. Tylko czemu mi tak źle, gdy wyobrażę sobie jego oczy?”.   
       Skończyła sprzątać i poszła do domu. Chciała to wszystko w spokoju przemyśleć, zamknąć na klucz i nie wracać. Przeczuwała, że jeśli się jej to uda, osiągnie spokój, zacznie prowadzić życie spokojnej mieszczki, urodzi dzieci, które zapełnią zimną pustkę w sercu, pamiątkę po tym, jak wykorzystał ją pewien chłopak z dzielnicy, pamiątkę po najsłodszym, najdroższym maleństwie całego Morrowind, które urodziło się martwe. „I dlatego” – pomyślała – „muszę być twardą, dobrą Dunmerką. Wybacz, kapitanie”.   
       

***   
          
Martin się ocknął. Nad sobą zobaczył sklepienie z kamienia. „Na Talosa, nie! Musiałem zdrowo popić, znowu izolatka! Po co jak tak wrzeszczałem? Wyprowadzili mnie tamci galanci, dremora by ich wzięła. Co było dalej? Nieźle nabroiłem, skoro aż mnie w karcerze zamknęli. Od śmierci Hermana dowódca nigdy tego nie zrobił. Sam też pewnie więcej pije. Porządny z niego chłop, rozumie nas jak nikt, a przy tym nigdy złego słowa na Cesarstwo. Cesarz to ojciec każdego legionisty, powiada. Tia. Czyli jesteśmy bękartami Cesarza. No, nie ważyłbym się tak powiedzieć, ale.. Ale co, do daedry?”. Jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do światła i mężczyzna pojął wreszcie, iż nie znajduje się w fortowym więzieniu.   
       Z pewnością było to pomieszczenie zbudowane w cesarskim stylu. Z pewnością znajdował się w celi, ale to nie był fort. Świadczyły o tym różne bronie, tarcze i zbroje, wszystkie pochodzące z Cyrodiil, ładnie poustawiane w gablotach, tuż za kratami jego więzienia. Pod przeciwległą ścianą stał strażnik, Dunmer o nieprzeniknionym wyrazie twarzy, spokojny, aczkolwiek czujny. Legionista zdał sobie sprawę, że go porwano. Nie mógł tylko znaleźć przyczyny. Przecież, na Dziewiątkę, był całkiem przeciętnym żołnierzem.   
       „Może ich wybór był przypadkowy? Wzięli byle kogo na zakładnika, przedstawią żądania, Cesarz je spełni i mnie wypuszczą. Albo ich nie spełni i mnie zabiją,” poczuł, że żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła. Nie chciał umierać. Wyobraził sobie rozpacz siostry i poczuł, jak ogarnia go wściekłość. „Nikt, żadna zwariowana sekta, żadni spiskowcy, nikt nie będzie krzywdził moje rodziny”, pomyślał i zaczął krzyczeć, przeklinać, szarpać drzwi. Chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę mrocznego elfa, zdobyć trochę informacji i przedsięwziąć jakiś plan. Ale strażnik był cały czas tak samo cichy. W końcu Martin, zmęczony, usnął.   
       Obudził go hałas. Siadł na łóżku. Za kratami stało czterech Dunmerów. Trzech z nich znał. To oni wyprowadzili go z karczmy. Zaczął przeklinać ich, wyzywać od najgorszych, żądać natychmiastowego wypuszczenia, jest w końcu legionistą i Cesarstwo nie pozwoli...   
       — Doskonale. Głos również typowy. Spisaliście się dobrze. Lepiej niż oczekiwałem. – oznajmił czwarty mroczny elf, najwyraźniej ich zleceniodawca, ubrany w bogatą szatę, całą lśniącą od magii.   
       Rzucił pozostałym po dużym, wypchanym mieszku. Któryś z porywaczy otworzył go i zaczął przeglądać zawartość. Oczom Martina ukazała się suma, za którą można było kupić jego rodzinną wioskę.   
       — Wasza nagroda. Ten okaz jest wspaniały. Naprawdę idealny okaz rasy. — Mag pokiwał głową z uznaniem. — Będzie klejnotem w koronie mojego muzeum. Nie zapomnę powiedzieć innym Telvanni, jak sumiennie wypełniliście zadanie.   
       — Dziękujemy, panie — wymamrotali.   
       Jeden z nich dorzucił:   
       — Jeszcze dziś udam się do Ald’ruhn.   
       — A czemuż to? — Zainteresował się jego kompan. — Aż tak ci w pamięci ta karczmarka została?   
       Tamten wyraźnie się zarumienił. Bąknął coś o włosach jak noc, cerze jak niebo po deszczu, błyszczących ogniem oczach...   
       — Na poezje ci się zebrało. — Prychnął jego koledzy. – Musisz, jedź, szczęścia na nowej drodze życia!   
       Dunmerowie opuścili pomieszczenie. Dortemus został sam, jeśli nie liczyć strażnika. Sam na sam z własnym strachem, złością, upokorzeniem i rozpaczą. „Telvanni! Nikomu nie udało się umknąć tym nekromantom. Przeklęci, niech będą przeklęci! Ale cóż mi z przekleństwa? Nie zobaczę już domu, już nig... Bogowie, za co? Moja siostra, taka blada i jasna, i złota, wypłacze z rozpaczy wszystkie łzy. Nie dowiem się już, co z moim siostrzeńcem...”, zadrżał. „Tak chcę żeby żył, żeby był dla nich oparciem i pociechą. On musi... On żyje”.   
       Przechadzał się po pomieszczeniu, na przemian rozpaczał i wpadał w furię. „Jak przedmiot! Okaz w muzeum. Muzeum! Wystawy mu się zachciało, daedrycznemu bękartowi, dremorzemu synowi, z matki dziewki i skamienicowego ojca. Dunmerowie! Skaza na obliczu świata. Jak tak można? Człowieka, mnie, syna Cesarstwa – jak rzecz! Zamknąć w gablocie! Bez wyjścia. Na zawsze. Na zawsze! Słońce, lasy Cyrodiil takie zielone i świeże, mięso sarny miękkie i chrupkie, beczenie owiec w naszym gospodarstwie. To wszystko nie może być dla mnie stracone. Nie może. Przysięgam, rzucę wojsko, zostanę w domu, będę pomagał biednym, wdowom i sierotom. Wstąpię do klasztoru, jeśli będzie trzeba. Obiecuję wam, będę doskonałym synem, bratem, mężem, ojcem, zakonnikiem, czym chcecie, ale sprawcie, Bogowie, by to był koszmarny sen. A jeśli nie, to dajcie mi uciec, wspomóżcie wiernego wyznawcę! Bo przecież byłem całkiem wiernym... A zresztą, musicie, po prostu musicie. W imię własnego honoru. Przecież to jest... To jest zbrodnia, czy pozwolicie by pozostała bez kary? By jakieś bezbożne dzikusy pomiatały synem Cyrodiil? „.   
       —Pomóżcie, pomóżcie, błagam — szeptał. A potem zaraz: — Moja biedna siostrzyczka...   
       Przez kilka godzin krążył po celi, próbując wymyślić plan, znaleźć lukę w zabezpieczeniach – na próżno. W końcu usiadł na posłaniu. Doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli będzie udawał zrezygnowanego, pogodzonego z losem, to być może strażnicy zaczną go lekceważyć i w końcu popełnią błąd. „Wykorzystam ich nieuwagę, Może nie jutro, może nie pojutrze, ale kiedyś nadejdzie, musi nadejść. Za rok, za dwa. Za dziesięć. Ale ucieknę stąd”.   
       — Przysięgam — wymamrotał, chociaż sam nie wiedział do końca, komu to niby obiecuje.


End file.
